Sweet Medicine
by Blondi89
Summary: Sometimes the best medicine, is the sweetest. InoXChouji. Oneshot.


**_Hey guys! This is my first attempt at a one-shot. It's InoXChouji. If you like the pairing your in the right place, if not then you shouldn't be here. PLEASE give me some feed back, it will really help. Enjoy!_**

* * *

"What is this?" 

"It's a cookie, Ino."

Said girl rolled her clear blue eyes.

"Well I know that, but why are you giving it to me?"

The man in question gave her a warm smile.

"So you can get better."

Ino gave a sniffle. Her running nose and watery eyes more than a little irritating. Damn the flu.

"Chouji" her tone tired, "how is a cookie going to make me better."

The large man, known as Chouji, was sitting comfortably in the chair beside Ino's bed. He gave a sad head-shake to the blonde's comment.

"Ino, Ino, Ino. You forget that that's no ordinary cookie."

A blonde eyebrow raised in question.

"Oh"

The young woman turned her line of vision towards the sweet treat that was in Chouji's hand. She let her eyes travel upwards, taking in the appearance of the man before. That is what he is now, a man. He no longer bared the chubbiness he did when they were twelve. Instead his large form occupied more muscle than fat. Ino gave a faint blush when her eyes finally met Chouji's brown ones. He never got to see the pink hue on her cheeks for she quickly turned her head away.

"And how is this cookie different?"

"Because it's a Akimichi sugar cookie."

Ino turned her head back towards the ninja. Her flustered actions from before forgotten as curiosity took over.

"An Akimichi sugar cookie?"

Brown eyes lit up. Excited to catch the desired attention.

"Yep" leaning forward, Chouji talked in a secretive manner. "You see the Akimichi sugar cookie isn't like other cookies," whispered the shinobi, "it's special."

Curiosity was getting the better of Ino. She just had to ask.

"Special?"

Leaning forward even further, there now remained a foot between them.

"I can't tell you everything. It's…a family secret per say. But I can tell you that no medicine, healing technique or remedy can match the power of the Akimichi sugar cookie."

Blue eyes widen in disbelief.

"The power of the Akimichi sugar cookie? A cookie that could actually cure any illness? Yea right. I bet your just making this all up."

Ino leaned back, away from their close proximity. She crossed her arms as if making a point.

"You don't believe me?"

The blonde gave him a 'are you kidding me' look.

"Well then, I guess you're just going to have to try it for yourself."

Shock mirrored Ino's expression.

"What! I'm not trying it!"

"Why not?"

Chouji took joy in watching Ino fumble for a good enough excuse. She's so cute when she gets all worked up like that.

"Because…how do I know that you didn't poison it. It could be lethal for all I know. Or it could have peanuts in it. You know I hate peanuts. Or…." Ino squinted her eyes into a deadly glare. The saying 'if only looks could kill' crossed Chouji's mind. "…you could be doing it to make me fat."

The large man couldn't help but to roll his eyes at the last comment. Or course Ino would think becoming fat was a worse fate than ingesting poison. Which ironically, both acts complemented each other.

"Ino. I didn't poison it. There's no nuts in the cookie, whatsoever. And this certainly isn't a trick to make you fat."

Her death glare did not drop.

"Oh? And how do I know you're not lying to me?"

Chouji's brown eyes stared right into Ino's blue ones. Complete seriousness in his voice.

"Have I ever lied to you Ino?"

Ino's expression immediately soften when she realized what she was implying.

"No"

The large man's heart beat speed up when he recognized the regret in her tone. Her fierce, go-at-it attitude is what caught his attention but it was her subtle kindness towards others that he fell in love with.

"And I never will."

Watery, red eyes lifted to gaze at the man. Ino offered a kind smile as gratitude. Chouji accepted it and returned it with a warm smile of his own. They sat there in silence for awhile before Ino spoke.

"So the cookie will make me better."

Chouji snapped out of his own world, when he heard the voice that sounded so sweet to his ears. He raised his hand that held onto the cookie, placing it into Ino's own slim hand. Both teens ignored the shock of electricity that ran up their arms due to the skin contact.

"Yes the cookie will make you better."

The sick girl looked down at her supposed treatment. She was still hesitant, not sure if she should eat it or not. Looking up, she saw Chouji gazing intently at her. She now knows her decision. Lifting up the Akicuki sugar cookie to eat she threw Chouji one last comment.

"Sure you're not doing this to destroy my perfect body."

Chouji's lips curled into a genuine smile.

"You'll always be perfect."

This time Chouji caught the blush that painted Ino's features. His smile widened.

Drowning away all fears of obesity, Ino took a bite of the delicious treat. Savoring the taste, Ino took her time in finishing the cookie. After she was done, Chouji asked her,

"So, how was it?"

Ino gave him a smile.

"Good. But we'll just see how good it is in time."

Chouji presented her his own smile. There was a pride in his heart because he knew _she _ate _his _cookie. He would never tell her what the secret ingredient is. For it's something that can never be brought. But he knows it would work its magic.

And sure enough, the next morning Ino woke up… flu-free.

* * *

**_Hope you liked it! Remember to review!_**

**_Disclaimer_**: I do NOT own Naruto. But just imagine the power!


End file.
